


Ignite

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cold Weather, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: It's the middle of winter, and almost midnight. Ignis drives the Prince home from the palace.Despite the heat being out, things still end up rather heated between them.





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> It's been a while since I've posted. I hope you enjoy!

**IGNIS**

Ignis groaned and rubbed his temples as he slumped back in his office chair. He took off his glasses and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at the time. 11pm. He muttered softly to himself with a sigh.

“You look terrible.”

Ignis blinked and glanced up, seeing the Prince leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and a slight grin on his face. He rolled his eyes, “I’m glad it amuses you, Noct.”

Noct’s grin faded, “Come on. You can crash at my place tonight.”

Ignis placed his hands on the armrests and slowly lifted himself as he grabbed his jacket, “That’s not necessary.”

Noct rolled his eyes, “Come on, Specs. You have to drive me home anyways. And it’s snowing.”

Ignis’ shoulders tightened slightly as he paused a moment before putting his jacket on, “Very well. I should still have some clothing left over at your place.”

Noct grinned ever so slightly again, “Good. Now let’s get out of here, alright?” He turned and walked into the hall.

Ignis followed close behind him, his eyes dropping ever so slightly to the Prince’s behind for a moment before he quickly shook his head. Sure, Noctis was hot, but he’d never go for someone like  **him** right?

-  
**NOCTIS**

As they exited the main gate Noct shivered and hugged himself muttering, “Picked a bad day to forget my jacket.”

As soon as he finished his sentence he felt a something warm hit his shoulders and be blinked as his hands instinctively wrapped around Ignis’ coat and pulled it closer to his body, “H-Hey… Specs! What about-”

“Do not concern yourself with me,” Ignis replied in monotone as he rolled his sleeves down and pulled the car keys out of his front pocket.

Noct’s face flushed slightly as his eyes shifted to his ass, following the hand movement, but his heart hurt a little at the comment. He’d always been close to Ignis, but over the last year or so he started thinking… maybe there was something more to it.

His fingers curled around the fabric and he groaned, “Wait up!!” He jogged slightly to catch up with the other man as Ignis unlocked the car and held the door open, “Specs.”

Ignis gave a slight smile as Noct got into the car. Noct opened his mouth to say something again, but his words caught in his throat as Ignis ruffled his hair lightly. Noct looked at him and realized he wasn’t meeting his gaze. Ignis backed up quickly and got into the driver side, starting the car.

“... Specs?” He leaned back in the seat, holding onto the coat. He tried to ignore how calming the cologne clinging to it was.

Ignis glanced at him briefly before putting the car in drive. He muttered softly under his breath, “There was snow in your hair.”

Noct blinked, noticing his advisors cheeks turn slightly pink… It was the cold, right? He sighed and cranked the heat all the way up.

-  
**IGNIS**

They pulled up to Noct’s apartment and ascended the stairs quietly. Ignis thought for a moment that Noct was mad at him, but the way he clung to the jacket… He sighed as he unlocked the door and stepped in. He shivered slightly, “Noct…” He went to adjust his glasses and blinked a few times before realizing he didn’t have them.

The Prince groaned, “I forgot to turn on the heat.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and went to turn up the temperature, “Go get yourself in a warm shower. I’ll change in your room. Where are my-”

He felt fabric hit his back as he heard Noct’s boots disappear into the bathroom quicker than he thought possible. He chuckled softly and removed the clothing from his shoulder only to frown slightly. Just his sweatpants and boxers. He kicked his shoes off near the door and turned on a couple of the lights in the room and blinked, seeing his jacket on the floor. Noct had been so cold he discarded it by mistake. He rolled his eyes, picking it up and laying it on the couch.

He went into the Prince’s bedroom and searched the closet as he slowly undid his shirt buttons. He removed his pants and winced slightly at the cold, quickly replacing them with the fresh boxers and grey sweatpants the Prince had given him.

“Noct…” He called towards the bathroom, “Where are all your shirts, and mine?”

He got a muffled “Laundry” as a response.

Ignis groaned as the cold air hit his open chest and he walked towards the laundry room. He opened the dryer and frowned, finding nothing. He opened the washer and frowned more, finding the rest of his spare clothing and most of Noct’s shirts. This is going to be troublesome.

He closed the washer and started walking out of the room, but paused. It had been weeks since he slept over. Why were all of his clothes dirty?

-  
**NOCTIS**

Noctis groaned as he turned off the water and shivered. Despite Ignis telling him to take a warm one, he took a cold one. Partly because the pilot light seemed to be out. Mostly because he was trying to get rid of his erection from the smell of Ignis’ cologne. It had been weeks since he’d been over. Every time he thought he could move past his crush on Ignis, it hit him with full force.

He dried his body and then ruffled his hair with the towel before slipping on just a pair of black sweatpants, no boxers, out of habit. He reached for a shirt he was sure he grabbed and paused, nothing.

“Uh… Hey Specs?”

He opened the door and his breath caught at Ignis leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest. His shirt was open and it took everything in Noctis not to stare.

Ignis seemed to stare at him for a moment longer than usual before lifting his hand to his face and clearing his throat, “It appears, all our shirts are in the wash.”

Noct’s heart skipped a beat, “S-Shit… My bad.”

Ignis stayed in his position however, staring for a moment before glancing over at the temperature, “It appears that is not working either.”

Noct shivered slightly as he hung his towel on the rack, glancing away, “Fantastic.” His heart was going a mile a minute.

He lowered his arms and felt something warm hit his shoulders again and he blinked, glancing up. Ignis was now standing directly in front of him, and draped his shirt over Noct’s shoulders. His breath caught and his lips parted.

Before he could say anything, Ignis smiled slightly and gave a slight tug on the shirt, pulling it tighter and pulling him closer, face only a few inches away, “We can’t have you catching a cold,” and suddenly he let go and strode past him, grabbing a clean towel from the rack, “I’ll join you in a moment.”

Noct glanced over his shoulder at him as he wet his hair and started washing the product out of it. His heart sped up faster and he tried to calm his breathing as he stared at Ignis half naked in his bathroom.  _ Fuck _ .

-  
**IGNIS**

Ignis lifted his head from the sink and started drying his hair and paused as he caught Noct staring at him. Their eyes locked and he felt his heart skip a beat, “... Noct?”

“S-Sorry, Specs.” He stammered before practically running out of the bathroom.

Ignis heard him crawl under the sheets before he finally released a bit of tension from his shoulders with a sigh. Despite staying over a lot, they normally, well, wore clothes. He was desperately trying to ignore his growing erection that had started when Noct opened the bathroom door.

He wanted to kiss him. But he couldn’t allow himself to ruin their friendship over a little crush. He blinked as his chest tightened slightly at the thought… Was it really just a little crush?

-  
**NOCTIS**

He groaned as he laid down and buried his face in a pillow, pulling it tight to his chest. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his rib cage. He’d only recently come to terms with the fact that he liked Ignis more than friends, but he didn’t think it was going to affect him this much. His boner pressing against the hem of his low sweatpants apparently agreed; it even twitched when he heard the bathroom door open.

Fuck. He fell hard. He saw Ignis turn off the lights, but he could still see his form moving about the house, he hadn’t bothered with the curtains. He lifted the other side of the sheets on the bed and crawled in, pulling the covers over himself.

Noct let out a shaky breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding in. He felt Ignis still. Oh no.

“Noct… Are you alright?” His voice was lower than usual, causing his member to jump again and he bit back a groan.

“F-Fine, just… cold.”

Ignis sat up on his elbows slightly and Noct felt him turn to face him. Good thing Noct was facing away because his face was bright red, “... You just took a shower.”

“Yeahhhh… A cold one… The water heater must be broken too.”

-  
**IGNIS**

Ignis paused, glancing at the younger man’s back… Why would he willingly take a cold shower? Unless….

He hesitated for a moment before turning on his side, facing Noctis. Even in the dark, he could tell he was still wearing his shirt.

Ignis sighed and scooted forward. Noct didn’t even have time to protest as Ignis’ arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. He only hoped his erection wouldn’t get too much in the way as he inhaled the Prince’s scent from his hair.

“S-Specs… What…” His voice dropped.

Ignis felt a pounding in his chest, but he wasn’t sure if it was his heartbeat or Noct’s, “... You’re warm,” slipped out of his lips without him realizing it.

Suddenly he felt Noct slip his ass back and press firmly against his crotch and Noct tensed slightly. Ignis’ breath caught and he let out a small gasp into the Prince’s ear. His hand involuntarily crept down towards the hem of Noct’s sweatpants, fingers shaking slightly, causing the Prince to let out a shaky breath. He risked sliding his fingers in about a half an inch. He felt Noct press back against him again and bit his lip slightly. Could he risk everything for this?

-  
**NOCTIS**

It took everything in him not to thrust his hips up towards Ignis’ hand. What the hell was happening?? Ignis’ entire body was warm and pressed against his back, along with a huge erection. His advisors fingers were dangerously close to touching his dick, and he wanted him to.

He let out a louder shaky breath than anticipated as he released the pillow. One of his hands found Ignis’ elbow and he slowly ran his fingers down his arm, “Noct…” He heard the man mutter into his ear and that was all the courage he needed.

-  
**IGNIS**

Ignis’ heart sped up as Noct’s hand melded to his own and urged him further into his pants. He let out a gasp as Noct guided his fingers to wrap around his extremely hard shaft. Trying not to shake he tightened his grip slightly, earning a moan from the raven haired Prince, “I-Ignis.”

His own dick twitched as Noct called him by his real name instead of his nickname. He hadn’t called him that in years and right now, it really turned him on. He bucked his hips against Noct’s ass, earning another moan as he slowly started to move his hand.

He let out a soft groan as Noct reached back and cupped his erection between them, giving a slight squeeze. Ignis lightly bit Noct’s shoulder without realizing it as his eyes fluttered closed at the touch. Normally his brain would be giving him one thousand reasons not to make a move on Noct, but right now he couldn’t think of a single one.

He felt Noct’s fingers move towards the hem of his sweatpants, stretching awkwardly as he tried to reach behind. They were both shaking slightly, but Ignis couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or the cold.

“Noctis, turn around.” He whispered into the Prince’s ear, surprised at the need in his own voice.

-  
**NOCTIS**

His heart skipped as Ignis said his full name and he hesitated. It was finally starting to register that his advisor’s hand was wrapped around his dick, and his own hand was pressed against the erection pressing into his back, “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea….”

Ignis stilled for a moment before removing his hand from Noct’s pants, earning a soft moan as a protest, “Noctis…” His heart skipped again, shit, “Please.”

Ignis arched his hips slightly into Noct’s hand and he gasped. Despite his nerves getting the better of him, he rolled over, staring at Ignis’ chest.

“Noct…” He felt Ignis’ shaky fingers find their way slowly up his chest and jaw, tilting his head up, “Can I…?” Ignis leaned in slightly and Noct parted his lips before closing the distance, kissing him lightly.

-  
**IGNIS**

Ignis moaned slightly into the kiss, his eyes closing as his lips moved against the Prince’s. He was vaguely aware of Noct pulling his grey sweatpants down enough to release his erection, causing Ignis to break the kiss to moan as one of Noct’s hands wrapped around him. His eyes fluttered open and locked with the Prince’s. His lips parted, but he didn’t know what to say.

His hand slid lightly down Noct’s chest, earning a small gasp. His eyes followed his fingers as he felt Noct’s muscle tighten under the touch. His fingers danced along the Prince’s waistband and his eyes moved back up to Noct’s face. He let out a soft moan as Noct gave his member a slow stroke. He pulled lightly on Noct’s pants as he stroked him again and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Specs… Please.” His hips moved towards Ignis’ hand and Ignis groaned before leaning in and capturing his lips in a deep kiss before pulling the Prince’s sweatpants down.

-  
**NOCTIS**

Noctis moaned against Ignis’ lips as he felt him wrap his hand around his dick, “Ignis….” He grip tightened and he gasped.

He felt Ignis shift forward towards him as their knuckles brushed each other. He started stroking Ignis slowly, earning a low moan as he did the same in return.

He hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until he felt Ignis’ lips dance against his again, this time in a slightly more forceful kiss. He parted his lips on instinct and felt his advisor’s tongue slide against his own. His hips arched as if on their own and he gasped, breaking the kiss as their dicks touched briefly.

Their foreheads were touching and Noct opened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat when he found that Ignis was staring directly at him. Both of them were afraid to speak, thinking it would ruin what was happening.

Noct clung to Ignis’ shoulder, his lips parted and not taking his eyes off Ignis as he felt the hand wrap around him speed up. He didn’t want to admit how close he was yet, “I-Ignis…” He arched his hips towards his advisors, grinding their hands together and earning a moan. His grip shifted to Ignis’ shoulder and he leaned in, kissing the man deeply as he felt himself cum, moaning into the kiss as he felt the liquid hit part of his chest.

-  
**IGNIS**

Ignis moaned into the kiss as he felt Noct’s member twitch in his hand as he came. When the Prince finally broke the kiss, he was panting heavily, his hand still wrapped around Ignis. Ignis parted his lips to speak, but before he could say anything, Noct shifted down, forcing him to let go, and took his tip into his mouth.

He let out a loud gasp and his eyes fluttered closed as his hand found it’s way to the Prince’s hair. He felt Noct’s hands shift to his hips and make him lie on his back as he took him fully into his mouth. Ignis moaned and arched his hips, pulling slightly on Noct’s hair, “N-Noctis… If you don’t stop… I’ll…” He moaned against as he felt the pressure building in his stomach.

Noctis moaned around him and wrapped his fingers around Ignis’ hips, dancing lightly against his skin. Ignis arched his back, hips moving on their own as he felt himself climax. Noct didn’t let up until he was completely drained.

Ignis opened his eyes just in time to see Noct release him and sit up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was panting heavily, “S-Specs… I…”

“Noct…” Noctis hesitantly glanced at him. Ignis’ eyes softened as his hand reached back up and he lightly tugged on Noct’s shoulder, “Come here.”

Noctis blushed slightly, but obeyed. He heard the Prince’s breath catch as Ignis grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled both their pants up in the process as he pulled Noct close and removed the shirt. Noct broke the kiss and blinked at him as he used it to clean up the mess on Noct’s chest. The Prince’s face flushed slightly as Ignis tossed it into a corner before pulling him close.

-  
**NOCTIS**

Noct buried his head into Ignis’ shoulder and wrapped an arm around him, not even knowing how to question what happened. He heard Ignis chuckle softly and he glanced up without moving his head, “What’s so funny?”

He could practically hear the grin on Ignis’ face, “Are you warm now, Noct?”

His face lit up more, “S-Shut up!”

“Very well.” Ignis muttered as he pulled the covers over both of them and pulled the Prince as close as possible. Noctis’ heart skipped a beat when Ignis kissed the top of his head, “Goodnight, Noctis.”

Noctis tightened his grip on Ignis’ midsection, “Night… Ignis.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, this is basically a one shot... However I do have more direction to go with this, so if enough people are interested, I will be continuing it. Please let me know in the comments. :)


End file.
